Lumiera Cadarn
The following is the bio for Lumiera Cadarn, posted on 30-May-2010 05:53:35 by Spaceman1401 in the Apotheosis thread Name: Lumiera Cadarn Tier: 1 ¤Age: 252 ¤Race: Elf ¤Alignment: Chaotic Good ¤Organization: NONE Magia Mark: Nature, Located on her stomach (Only Talos and her would know =P) ¤Appearance: Body Type: Frail looking from the outside, but very fit and agile in most cases. Lumiera has a slight limp from a trap set my Zamorakian hunters. Hair Color : Pale Blonde Eye Color : Depends on her mood- Green: Happy Blue: Calm Red: Angry Black: Spiteful Gray: Jealous Height: 5 foot 4 inches Clothes: She wears the skirt she kept when she had left Lletya, her clothes had gotten ripped so she wears a tight fitting top. When in a crowd or city, she wears a hood to hide her face, but in battle or on the move, she wears an armored mask to hide the recognizable parts or her face. ¤Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths- Lumiera is EXTREMELY agile when she wants to be. -She is very skilled with using her mother's old crystal bow. -She was also trusted with a new project that was being invented: Crystal Darts, which she can throw very quickly and multiple ones at a time. (See percentile chart for weapons) -Also, when she's wounded and in a wooded area, she can sing to the forest who will protect her while she slowly recovers her strength. She only uses this skill in absolute, Life or Death emergencies.Weaknesses- Lumiera is not good at close quarter combat. She uses a dagger which has no length to swords, axes, and spears. -She can resist most of cold weather when it comes around, but when she is fighting mages who can use ice type attacks, she almost always runs away. -She loses her temper VERY quickly, so when she does this she goes on a rampage until she wears herself out, or someone stops her. ¤Short History: Lumiera was a noble in the elf city or Prifddinas. Because of her bloodline, she was recognised greatly by the Elder Elf Council. The abilities she showed as a child intriguied the council. Her parents did not approve of the council trying to mold Lumiera into a warrior and weapon, so they forbade her from pursuing that life. Later in her life (around age 121) she decided to go to the council behind her parents' backs. By the time she had turned 156 (13 years old) her parents had caught her and disowned her. Not long after that, she used the weapons that she was given from the council to kill her parents. She ended up stealing some hidden crystal seeds, her mother's crystal bow, and her father's crystal dagger. When the council saw what she had done, they banished her from Prifddinas and sentenced her to live in Lletya. When she could not adapt to that type of life, she ran away, by breaking her sentenced punishment he had gotten her wanted by the council. They do not wish to kill her, but would like to know why exactly she killed her parents, and why she ran away. So now she has travelled the world on the run from all the elven authorities, looking for a place she could fit into. With not very many areas close to nature, but not too rural at the same time, she has a problem. While on the run she has been made familiar many new types of people.Although she is used to being a pampered noble, she has been able to slowly adapt to living off the land for most of her needs. She yearns for her old life as a noble with bossy parents, over the life of free but worried running. Currently, she is part of the Gielinor Caravan, lead by Karawan. She’s married to him and has had two kids (Read Karawan’s bio for more description on them) Lumiera is pretty much the second-in-command with the Caravan. She’s a medical elf, using herbs and pastes to heal most wounds. After her time with The Resistance, she’s learned to control most of her emotions.¤Miscellaneous: Percentile Chart- Darts: 1-60: No Effected Darts 61-72: Crystal Poison 73-95: Rapidly thrown darts for 5 seconds 96-99: Combine darts to form giant dart which is difficult to dodge 100: 5 crystal poisoned darts follows and always hits enemy Crystal Bow 1-60: Normal Arrow 61-72: 3 arrows shot simultaneously 73-95: 1 Arrow follow enemy crudely with low speed (easy to dodge) 96-99: 3 arrows follow enemy crude with moderate speed (Easy to dodge 2 of the 3 arrows) 100: 5 Arrows move with amazing speed and are impossible to dodge (Each covered with crystal poison which speed up the process even more) Crystal Poison: A type of poison which sends microscopic bits of crystal into the target's body which slowly causes basic movements to fail, then moves onto advanced parts of the body, until the target is dead. From the time the crystals enters the body, the target had 1 week to get treatment for this poison, however the cure is quite rare (Tree sap from a crystal tree). *Cannot kill the elves, but can keep them incapacitated for a few hours* Rampage Mode: 1-98: Nothing 99-100: All abilities become 3x quicker and stronger. (Oh ehm gee get out of there yoo nub!!)